


Don't let go

by WahlBuilder



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Venom loses control, then gets upset over it, and Eddie tries to comfort them.





	Don't let go

They are alone. They are scared because they are _alone_ , and they don’t understand where they are and _where is Eddie_? They scramble around, sending feelers, tasting the air, and—here he is, thrown away by the sound blast, so terrible, twisting all parts out of order, but doesn’t matter. Doesn’t matter because they have to get back to Eddie, they have to—even if they have to kill.

They are often called a monster—well, they are prepared to show the world how much of a monster they are.

They are more teeth and claws than anything else now, spikes everywhere, a roar vibrating through every cell as they throw themself to the source of the noise, that armor suit, crushing the sound, the metal, clawing to get to the human inside, crush it, tear it appart—

And a hand catches one of their spikes.

“It’s okay, love. I’m fine. You don’t have to do it.”

Venom goes still, catches a glimpse of frightened eyes through the visor of the helmet under their mass. They don’t want this anymore.

Slowly, they shrink back, gathering round Eddie. He is bleeding, and Venom pours into the cuts and abrasions. Eddie holds them—a mass of blackness. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

His voice is the most important thing in the universe, quiet and tired.

Venom wants to crawl back under his skin again. Be whole. Be themself. That rage is still inside them, like a ball of needles. Painful and hot. They don’t want it. They want to claw it out. **“Eddie.”**

“Let’s go home, love.”

They crawl inside Eddie, because Eddie is more home than any other place or being, because they can curl up inside and pretend they didn’t just try to kill a human being for fighting a monster.

“You are not a mons—”

**“Going home, Eddie.”**

Nobody stops them.

They make a few leaps and swings and dashes because it’s faster than walking. Drop on fire escape, shaking it, go through the never-latched window inside.

Venom throws themself away from Eddie, because they are bad and there’s that ball of needles.

Eddie looks startled, jeans dirty, a t-shirt torn on the side and bloody, though he’s not bleeding anymore. “What’s wrong, darling?”

They want to sink through the cracks in the floor. They wish they could sink through the floor and the floors underneath, into the basement and lower, into the pores of the soil, to the rock, to the molten core of Earth. They wish, sometimes, that they really were just a suit.

**“Hold me, Eddie?”**

Eddie moves to them, and they move to him, even though there is a ball of needles inside them, and Eddie wraps his arms around them, and they sling tendrils around him, soaking in his warmth, his heartbeat, the salt of his tears. “I love you so much, darling, you are not a monster, it’s all right, it’s all right…”

They merge together partially, because Venom can’t hold back from it, can’t stay away from Eddie. They wish they could. They wish they had never met Eddie—but then they remember that Eddie was dying when they met, and the thought of Eddie dying is… unbearable. Venom wraps more tendrils around Eddie.

**“Why am I like this, Eddie?”**

Eddie rests his head on them, and they soak up the salt of him. “Because you were hurt very often and very terribly.” His hand is stroking Venom, and they ripple under it.

**“Others are hurt, too, but don’t turn bad. Means, I’ve always been bad.”**

There is a flare of anger in Eddie, and they almost shrink away—but it’s not directed at them. Venom doesn’t understand it. But Eddie’s hands are holding them, and they don’t want him to stop.

“You are not bad, love,” Eddie says in a strange, strained voice. “You are not.”

They want to ask more questions, but they are so tired. “ **Don’t want to go out today anymore, Eddie.”**

Eddie’s breathing is wet and warm. He doesn’t stop stroking them. “Then we won’t go out, love. Get back to me?”

Venom hesitates, then merges with him once more—but keeps one hand-shaped tendril to lock fingers with Eddie’s hand. Eddie doesn’t try to break the hold.


End file.
